The end of a journey
by choclateman
Summary: Being one of the few who survived the war she went on a journey to find a cure for her curse and now she returns to the old base and something strange happens


Stories are a strange thing aren*t they. Most of them are fictional, some of them are based on real events. But even then they are not always accurate. Some stories are forgoten and left unheard while some will be renembered for centuries. The few people that had stories to tell made books that would contain knowledge. No matter how much time passed people still write stories about life, love, freedom and friendship.

In that aspect the writter has full control, his will is absolute. In that time knowledge was free and unresticted. Many books that told dark tales about the cruetly of the empire we destoyed. Knowledge became a luxury. When the empire fell many things that were wrong with the previous empire fell as well but not all. A long time ago there was a group of assassins that every noble feared, they were called the Night raid.

But there is no evidence that they ever existed. Some people told stories about them but in due time the name Night raid was forgetten

The only person who knew what Night raid was, is currently standing in front of an old building, which was located in the forest, far away from the capital. The building was abandoned and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of crickets singing in unison.

The girl was covered in a black hood. She wasn*t short or tall, she was something in between, her hair was black and her eyes were red. The girl entered the abandoned bulding. The hallways were dark and covered in webbing. The girl just kept on walking looking at the darkness that surrounded her. She saw a dim light at the of the hallway. She entered the room with a large table. The light came from a broken window.

The table which was quite big was covered in dust ant the same could be said for the eight chair that were in the room. The girl pulled one of the chairs and quitly sat on it. The emotionless face she once held was replaced by thinking one. It was like nostalgia. She remembered all the times she was here with her friends talking, eating, rarely fighting but even that happens. She always thougt of herself as an akward person. She was but now looking back they were all of her friend were strange.

She placed her blade on the table and took off the coat she wore.

Her skin was white as snow but she had dark tattoos all over her petite body. Those tattoos were a curse. She only ever got pain from them but as time moves foward she got used to it, She was still pondering about her life until her line of thought was interupted by the sound of footsteps. She saw a man who was in his mid twenties. He was tall and muscular, his eyes were black just like his hair.

He quitly entered the room and took a seat beside the girl. The girl was hoding her katana. She was suprised by his action but didn*t question them.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Htaed."

"What are you doing?" here

"I have my reasons." he said coldy, lokking at the person who was sitting next to him

"May I ask you a question?" he asked

"Sure." she said with a blank stare

"Do you have any regrets?"

She didnt know how to respond. It was just a question she could lie, but she felt and urge to tell him the truth. She only noded then he continued

"Do you have friends, family?"

"I had them." she said with a low voice but he continued

"What happend?"

"We got separated." she said felling a horrendous pain in her chest. She grabbed the fabric on her chest and held it tightly. The man only sat there nodding his head.

"Have you ever found love?"

"No." she said staring at her boots

"Do you regret that?"

"No, I do not" he nodded and continued.

"Did you lose somebody important?"

"Yes, I have." she said, looking at the empty chairs that were once occupied by the people she loved

"Do you regret losing them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have offspring?"

She only shook her head staring at the floor. She always thougt that it would be nice if she had offspring, but she never did and now there is no time for that.

"Do you regret that?"

"Yes, a little."

"Would you change anything about your life?"

"No, I would not althougt I have regrets about my life I would not change it."

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clenched her palm at the intense pain and she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked at the young man that sat before her. Their gazes met and she was in peace.

"Akame" he continued "you worked hard enough ... its time to rest"

She began to close her tired eyes thinking back, she never did give him her name. She kept them closed for a while and when she reopened them the man who she was talking was now gone. The room was clean. There was no dust on the chairs nor on the table. She glanced around and saw that she was the only one in the room. She heard footsteps coming from the hallways.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to check who made that sound. She opened the door and saw her friend, her family.

"Hey Akame. Long time no see." said a blonde woman with short hair. Beside her stood a group of people. They were all from Night raid.

"We waited a long time for you to come." said a boy with green hair and green eyes

Akame felt tears running down her face as she ran and hugged her teammates. They were all smiling at their friend who had joined them

Htaed stod on a cliff lokking at a grave. He placed flowers on the grave and said

"I hope that you finally found peace." he said

Turning around he began walking slowly, he stoped when he heard an angelic voice that called out to him. He turned around and saw Akame smiling at him. The last thing he heard from her, before she disappeared into the wind was a simple sentence

"Thank you."


End file.
